Fairytale of Ponyville
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: As the bells are ringing out for Christmas day and ponies across the land are celebrating, there's really only one thing Twilight Sparkle wants under her tree this year and it's something that cant be wrapped up.


**So hey, I've been wanting to do an MLP fic for awhile and I was listening to my favourite Xmas song so I figured why not make a song fic which one of you favourite couples? TrixieXTwilight, so that's what I did. Enjoy~**

**...**

Twilight Sparkle looked up from her book to see the snow covered trees of Ponyville out of her bedroom window, a sigh escaped her lips and she turned the page with her horn not bothering to use magic. It'd been weeks now since Trixie returned. The last words from the azure pony were promises that she'd come back to her and so far they'd all come up empty.

Twilight would just have to face the lonely fact that she'd spend Christmas without the pony she'd grown to love, the pony who stole her heart as well as the show.

The moon hung quietly in the dark sky and eventually lured the young unicorn to sleep.

_It was Christmas Eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me, won't see another one  
And then he sang a song  
The Rare Old Mountain Dew  
I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you_

Trixie's legs felt like they were about to give way but the thoughts of a certain purple unicorn kept her going through the night and the cold snow. Thoughts of twilight's reaction when she opened the door to her library to find Trixie there fluttering through her head, she had to get to Twilight, she had too!

_Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true_

Twilight woke up to a frantic knocking on her door in the middle of the night, well, it was more like the early morning to be exact but still, she got up and trotted down the stairs to the door yawning tiredly.

"Yes..? Trixie?!" Twilight stood with a look of shock over her face, she quickly rubbed her eyes with her hooves and realised it wasn't a dream; she pulled the other unicorn into a hug grinning widely.

"I missed you!" Twilight exclaimed as Trixie smiled into her shoulder. Soon after they were sat inside on Twilight's bed with a mug of hot chocolate each.

"So then Trixie came running back here... To you... "The azure pony smiled sheepishly as twilight smiled right back, Twilight took her hoof in her own.

The two ponies stared deeply into each other's eyes and start to lean forward but before they could kiss their horns brushed against each other and sparks of magic flared out around them causing them both to giggle nervously.

_They've got cars big as bars  
They've got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
It's no place for the old  
When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve  
You promised me  
Broadway was waiting for me_

The two ponies cheered with the crowd as Glaze, Mic the Mic, and Tombstone finished their latest song on stage in Ponyville, holding hooves and smiling, both were happier than they had been in a long time. It had started to snow again so they decided to go ice-skating, Twilight had to hold onto Trixie and guide her around the ice until she'd gotten used to it.

Later that night they clinked mugs of apple cider together and laughed as the stallions in the club danced with mares, the music played and Vinyl Scratch kissed Octavia in front of everyone at the DJ turntables.

Trixie saw it and an idea formed in her head, it made her smile when Twilight cheered along with the other ponies in the club, later that evening as they danced together through the streets Trixie stopped and asked twilight what she thought of two mares been together. Her heart almost died of happiness when Twilight told her that love is love... No matter what gender.

They walked past a bunch of happy ponies drunkenly singing carols on a street corner, that's when Trixie felt the time was right. She pulled Twilight close and kissed her forcefully, the first few seconds all she could hear was her own heart beating rapidly until Twilight began to kiss back, the kiss becoming more passionate. Both ponies were dancing on air all the way back to the library.

_You were handsome  
You were pretty  
Queen of New York City  
When the band finished playing  
They howled out for more  
Sinatra was swinging,  
All the drunks they were singing  
We kissed on a corner  
Then danced through the night_

They were stood on Twilight's balcony as the bells rang out across Equestria for Christmas. Snow was falling slowly and the two unicorns snuggled into one another closely.

_The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day_

They had their first fight that Christmas, saying some hurtful stuff and tears were shed. Twilight would go on to say it was Trixie's fault and Trixie would say it was Twilights. They still opened presents together.

_You're a bum  
You're a punk  
You're an old slut on junk  
Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed  
You scumbag, you maggot  
You cheap lousy faggot  
Happy Christmas your arse  
I pray God it's our last_

A year later Trixie began to wonder what she was going to do about performing, and the more she thought about it the more she realised she couldn't stay here all her life. Her life was about travelling, Twilight's was about books. The love she had for the purple unicorn meant everything to her but she wouldn't know what to do if Twilight couldn't be convinced to come with her...

Twilight knew Trixie wanted to resume travelling, she could see her lover getting more anxious as time went on so one night she wrote to the princess with a request. Just a few days later Princess Celestia arrived at Twilight's with a brand new travelling carriage fit for two.

Twilight put it under the tree that Christmas.

_I could have been someone  
Well so could anyone  
You took my dreams from me  
When I first found you  
I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Can't make it all alone  
I've built my dreams around you_

All across the land ponies gathered to witness The Great and Powerful Duet show featuring Twilight Sparkle and Trixie Lulamoon. The most magical show in all of Equestria.

After the show the two ponies curled up in their carriage, this Christmas they planned to return to Ponyville after years of been on the road, Owlowiscious and Spike at the Library, Fluttershy at the pet hospital, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo had even taken a break from the Wonderbolts to visit.

Applejack greeted Rainbow with a kiss after not seeing her wife for months. Scootaloo re-united with the other ex-cutie mark crusaders. Pinkie Pie threw the biggest party of her life that Christmas, Rarity remade their old Gala dresses for them.

Even the two Princesses came to celebrate. The ponies all partied right into the night, despite the years they'd spent apart; it was like Twilight had never moved away and as the night faded away into day, Twilight rested her head on her pillow beside the unicorn that had changed her life and taught her so many things over the years. She closed her eyes for the final time.


End file.
